Pokemon: Gates of Resonance
by burningapple
Summary: Two years after Pokemon XY. A new hero will begin his own adventure, unleash the power of Mega Evolution and understand the bond that resonates between a trainer and his pokemons to defeat the other challengers in the Trainer's League. But will he be able to survive the surprises in stored for him?
**Hello Guys this my first time posting here.**

 **A few notes before the start of this fanfic.**

 ***This will follow the Pokemon XY game. Set two years after the main game and will follow most of its logic.**

 ***This will also follow the game logic where the challenges or rather "difficulty" will progress at a rate which the character will not easily overcome but give a worthy challenge at a reasonable sense.**

 ***Most mechanics of the Pokemon games will be followed here like the use of HM and TM which will be both unlimited and will be acquired by finding or given just like the game. Some might not be detailed or mentioned because of time skip. Leveling will also follow the game logic and attacks will progress the same way. For example, a Hitokage will not and never learn Flamethrower very early.**

 ***I will also try to use the metagame's attack building. For example, a Lizardon X will not have Flamethrower but will have Flare Blitz to compliment its ability Tough Claws. Speaking of abilities, I will simplify it on the fanfic. There will be no friend safari here so pokemons will just have both hidden abilities and common abilities on routes where they can be caught.**

 ***I will use the English names of places, items, and attacks but I will use the Japanese names of the important people and pokemons.(just cause I like the Japanese names)**

 ***There will no exaggerated fight strategies here, unlike the anime. For example, the break dance water shield that Buoysel used or attack Trick Room with a bug-type attack for it to end quicker. There will be move collisions but I will basically follow the turn-based battle and make unique situations from there. It will not make an epic fight scene but it will be "game" accurate.**

 ***Just like the anime though there will be a few things, structures, rules, etc. that I will introduce which will only be exclusive in this fanfic. Unless if those have already been in any of the anime, manga or any licensed relations to the official Pokemon games by Game Freak and Nintendo then I claim nothing. Otherwise those will be the only ones I shall claim and Pokemon belongs to Game Freak and Nintendo.**

 ***Supporting that note above, there will be betting, strong languages and other stuff that might not be for young audiences depending where you are reading from. Reader discretion is slightly adviced.**

 **Without Further Ado here is Pokemon: Gates of Resonance.**

* * *

As the morning sun of Monday begins to shine in a small house east of Vaniville Town, a young man is woken up by the sound of his mother calling him downstairs.

"Winter! Wake up dear, someone is here to see you."

"Ok I'll be down in a minute mom!"

He groggily got up from his bed and made his way to the bathroom.

 _Hmmm. I wonder who is here to see me this early morning. I was hoping to wake up a little late so I could rest a bit more to prepare for my journey on Wednesday. Dr. Platane said he would come by on Wednesday morning so I could choose my starter pokemon._

After taking a short bath, he changed into a new set of shirt and jeans and made his way downstairs.

"Good morning Winter." Dr. Platane said as Winter's figure came down from the stairs.

"Good morning too Dr. Platane, I didn't expect to see you today."

"No problem boy, as I recall I should be here on Wednesday but there was a little change of schedule last night rendering me unavailable on Wednesday so I decided to come today."

"I wanted to surprise you so I did not tell you earlier. Now why don't we have breakfast first and you two can talk afterwards." Winter's mom said.

"Sure thing mom."

So they ate their breakfast and talked about random things. Turns out Dr. Platane will be going to the Unova region to meet with Dr. Araragi. He said that there are a few issues in the region that happened and he was asked to help. After they have finished eating breakfast they headed to the living room.

"Now my dear boy since I won't be here this Wednesday I wanted to give your starter pokemon who will help on your journey today so both of you could spend some time together." Dr. Platane said.

"Really?" Winter asked with excitement.

"Yes, now so that excitement from yours won't subside, I brought along with me three pokemons that you can choose to be with you on your journey."Dr. Platane replied as he took the large cylindrical case from the couch and opened it. Inside there are three pokeballs. He took the pokeballs and placed the case back to the couch.

"Come on out everybody!" Dr. Platane said as he threw the pokeballs upwards and they popped open. Three pokemons came out from the pokeballs and sat on the floor.

"These are the three starter pokemons you can choose to be your partner of your journey: Fokko the fox pokemon, Keromatsu the bubble frog pokemon or Harimaron the spiny nut pokemon."

Winter's eyes shined with happiness as he witness the pokemons came out in front of him. He looked each and every one of them and noticed they were all so friendly towards him. As he studied each of them he was looking towards the one he wanted to be with since he knew about his journey last week.

"Doc I made up my mind last week so will stick with it." He replied as opened his arms towards Fokko. The pokemon then jumped on his arms and licked his face.

"Then I guess this settles it then." Dr. Platane replied and returned the pokemons back to their balls and back to the case.

"Now, I want you to take these then. Here is a different kind of national pokedex, this has all the data of every known pokemon. It also has a detailed list of possible moves a certain pokemon can learn. Whether by growing stronger or by the use of a TM or HM. Here is also a keystone. We now have data about mega evolution but there is still much to learn about it. So if you should stumble upon a megastone don't hesitate to email me and I will help you on what stone you found. Now, the real reason why I chose you for this matter is because the pokemon league is hosting a trainer's league for the first time here in Kalos. Several teenagers have been chosen to participate in this league, those without experience and pokemons are given a chance to choose one of the starter pokemons. Others that have atleast one pokemon with them already are thoroughly evaluated. That way, the chosen ones will have a fair start of experience, since the chosen teens are all with little to no experience in training a pokemon. I should get going now, thank you for the wonderful breakfast ma'am." Dr. Platane said as he gave the pokedex and keystone to Winter and headed towards the door.

"My pleasure Doc, have a safe trip back to Lumiose City."

"Be careful and thank you for Fokko!" Winter said. Dr Platane then took out a pokeball from inside his robe and threw it out. A Lizardon came out and stretched his wings and he jumped on his back.

"Lizardon lets go back to the Laboratory." He said and Lizardon flew up towards the blue sky.

* * *

After a few hours Winter and Fokko are sitting beside the river in Vaniville town. He is currently checking the pokedex for moves that Fokko can learn while Fokko is running around in front of him.

"Says here that you will become a Fire/Psychic when you evolve into Mahoxy, Fokko. You can learn lots of awesome moves as you grow stronger." He said as Fokko jumped on his lap.

"Fokko!"

"There are other trainers there so we should train hard."

Suddenly the bushes across the river which is in front of them started shaking and a very angry Horubee leapt out. It started running towards them.

"Uh oh, this is not good. Dodge it Fokko and use Tail Whip!"

Fokko hopped to his left to dodge the Tackle and swept his tail towards Horubee. It got hit and shook its head and looked back very sternly to Fokko.

"That Leer is going to make the next Tackles hit hard. Fokko, quick use Scratch!"

Fokko ran towards Horubee and scratched its face. It stepped back a bit and ran towards Fokko.

"Fokko jump high and use Ember!"

Fokko jumped just right before impact and blew flames towards Horubee. It was a clean hit but the moment that Fokko touched the ground, Horubee was already going for another Tackle and Fokko got hit.

"Fokko you alright?"

"Grrr."

"Alright one more time use Ember!"

Fokko blew another wave of flames towards Horubee but he dodged it and went for another Tackle. But Fokko did not move and stared directly at Horubee that was running towards him.

"Now Fokko leap backwards and use Ember!"

Fokko leapt right before Horubee would be too close and blew Ember right on its face. When the flames died, Horubee was lying on the ground fainted.

"Alright! Our first victory!" Winter said as Fokko leapt towards him. He hugged him.

"You alright Fokko?"

"Fokko!" His pokemon replied happily.

The Horubee then woke up and ran back towards the bushes.

"Time to go home, let's go." Winter said as they walked back in town.

* * *

After two days of preparation, Winter wakes up early and is eating breakfast when his mother came to the dining room.

"Honey, take this blue bonnet with you it will look good with your green shirt and blue vest, and this black sling bag. I know the bag is a little bit big but, you could put more things here and don't forget to wash your clothes alright?"

"Sure thing mom I won't forget."

"Has your pokemon eaten yet?"

"Yeah I fed Fokko earlier." He replied as he took the bonnet and wore the sling bag.

"Alright I'm good to go. Take care, mom I will contact you when I reach Aquacorde Town." He said as he hugged his mother and headed out towards the door. When he opened the door there was a woman outside who was wearing a lab coat.

"Good morning you must be Winter. Good thing I was able to catch you here before you leave." The woman said. "I am one of Dr. Platane's aides. I wanted to give you this, your trainer card. This will be your identification for the league and here is your badge case and five pokeballs. I am guessing you know how to catch pokemons right? You still have that trainer's manual with you?"

"Yes ma'am I still have it here."

"Then I am off, good luck on your adventure." She replied as she took off riding a Pigeot.

 _Hmm. A flying pokemon might be nice to start with._

He walked away from his house and towards the road leading to Aquacorde Town. When he reached the start of the road he quickly made a run for it.

 _My very own adventure is about to start, and this will be memorable._

* * *

As he was getting nearer Aquacorde Town, he saw a boy and girl talking to each other.

"Hi there, are you a new trainer too?" The girl asked as soon as she saw him near them.

"Yeah my name is Winter. Nice to meet you, so you both are participating in the trainer's league."

"Yes my name is Celine, and this is my neighbor Malek."

"Nice to meet you Winter. We were actually talking and looking for a wild pokemon to battle for the first time but how about you two battle. It will prove to be a nice warm up for the trainer's league." Malek said.

"Ok I don't mind."

"You sure about this Malek?" she asked.

"Yeah no worries I can wait for a while."

"Alright Winter you ready? A one-on-one battle and how about $100 bet?" she asked as he walked a few feet away from Winter.

"Alright you're on."

"I wonder who you picked as your starter. Come on out Keromatsu!" Celine said as Keromatsu came out of his pokeball.

"Kero!"

 _This is not good. I am at a type disadvantage here._

"This should be a nice experience for us, Let's do this Fokko!" Winter said as Fokko came out of his own pokeball and was ready to fight.

"Fokko!"

"Alright this will be a one-on-one battle. Begin!"Malek said.

"Let's go for the offensive, Fokko, Ember!"

Fokko jumped up and blew a wave of flames towards Keromatsu.

"We are not getting hit by that. Keromatsu Dodge it and use Bubble!" Keromatsu leapt sideways blew a train of bubbles towards Fokko. The fox pokemon was able dodge the attack the moment it landed on the ground and started ran towards Keromatsu.

"Fokko use Tail Whip!"

Fokko was able to reach Keromatsu due to the head start run the pokemon did and was able to swipe its tail against Keromatsu. The frog pokemon shook his head to get a clear vision after the attack.

"We'll show him that we are not just specials, Keromatsu go Pound!"

 _He is no rookie, surprisingly he is good on foreshadowing attacks that he could use later. Celine thought._

"Keromatsu leaped towards Fokko and swang his right front palm towards it. Fokko was able to dodge it but leaping was Keromatsu's specialty so right after Fokko dodged, Keromatsu was already aiming for another Pound and Fokko was hit right on the face.

"Fokko you alright?" The fox pokemon tumbled backwards and grunted.

 _Still not good if we get hit once by that bubble this battle is over. Wait…._

"Keromatsu use Bubble!"

"Fokko counter with Ember!"

The two attacks collided and caused a small explosion that disappeared in a coat of smoke.

"Keromatsu go, use Pound!" Then out from the smoke, Keromatsu charged towards Fokko. When the smoke cleared out Celine and her pokemon where both surprised to see that Fokko was standing there and the fox pokemon was glowing red.

"Now Fokko! That is a clear shot, Ember!" Winter shouted as Fokko gave a blow of flames towards Keromatsu. It hit the frog pokemon right one and caused another small explosion and flew Keromatsu backwards.

"Keromatsu are you alright?"Celine asked but her pokemon already fainted.

"This battle is over and the winner is Fokko!" Malek said.

Winter ran towards his pokemon very happily and checked his pokemon if it was alright.

"Not bad Keromatsu. Return." Celine returned her pokemon back to his pokeball. She walked towards Winter and gave her the winning money.

"That was nice thinking Winter, utilizing the ability of your pokemon to power up Ember."

"That was most like a risk. It was hard to try to win using strength and speed alone."

"You still performed excellently. Good luck on your adventure and I hope we bump into each other again."

"See you around mate. Say, we'll take a car going to Santalune City in a while, want to hop in with us? " Malek asked .

"Thanks for the offer but I still have a few things to get in Aquacorde Town so I will probably head out early tomorrow."

"Alright, see you around."

Malek and Celine left and went inside town. Winter followed after a few minutes of rest on a large stone. He first made his way towards the Pokemart and bought a couple of potions for his trip tomorrow morning. He then saw a sign in the middle of a small plaza.

"Maybe I should check out if there are any pokemons near route two. I still have time then to get back to the pokemon center and take a rest for the night."

He made his way to the outskirts of town and saw patches of trees afar.

 _That must be Santalune Forest. Well maybe I should take a few walks and see if there are any pokemons here._

Winter then went to walk on the side of the road. He was walking slowly and looking around him but he is not walking too far from Aquacorde Town. When he felt like he was wandering too far he started walking back. Thinking maybe there aren't pokemons right now. Suddenly a few leaves went falling down behind him and when he turned around he saw a Poppo perched on a tree.

"Alright a flying type! Go Fokko!" He said as Fokko went out of his pokeball and was ready to battle. The moment that the Poppo saw Fokko it was already hovering a few meters away.

"Hope we don't take it down. Ember!"

Fokko then blew flames towards Poppo but the tiny bird pokemon dodged it and flew low towards the fox pokemon at a fast speed to perform a Tackle.

"Side step Fokko. Chase it and use Tail Whip!"

Fokko then dodged and followed the tiny bird pokemon before it could gain altitude. The fox pokemon then swiped its tail against it. Poppo then shook its head and went down for another Tackle. Because Fokko was near Poppo, it was able to hit the fox pokemon.

"Fokko balance and use Scratch."

Winter then used the same situation because Fokko was near and scratched Poppo. The tiny bird pokemon tumbled back because the Scratch attack was a little bit enhanced by Tail Whip.

"Ember Go!"

Fokko then blew another wave of flames and it hit right on Poppo causing a small explosion. When the smoke cleared Poppo was still standing but he was a bit dazed.

"That was close. Time for this." Winter said as she took a pokeball from a pocket in his bag and threw it towards the tiny bird pokemon. When it entered the pokeball, Winter was nerous and after three ticks the pokeball locked.

"Alright I just caught my first wild pokemon!" he said as he picked up the pokeball and placed it inside his bag.

"Thank you for your help Fokko, come back." He returned Fokko back to his pokeball and he ran back towards Aquacorde Town straight to the pokemon center. After getting his pokemons healed he rented a room in the pokemon center to sleep for night. He then took out both his pokemons and let them both sleep in a small basket.

"Welcome to the team Poppo."

Poppo hooted back towards him happily and he fell in a comfortable sleep.


End file.
